


I Will Grow for You

by Fireflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Growth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflower/pseuds/Fireflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo rushes to Daichi's side in the wake of a death to help. A long stay grows into more for the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Grow for You

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to Make You Feel My Love by Adele, the live version is spectacular too. This piece was written with that song stuck in my head.   
> The story is told from Kuroo's perspective, the narration is coming straight from Kuroo's mind in a way. Enjoy and please leave a comment if you would like!

His feet slammed heavy against the pavement. Every step he took was pushed back with more force as his body fed off the adrenaline. All the years of various sports and exercise helped him fine tune his body for maximum use. Helped him establish a rhythm that coursed through his body making it hum with activity and life, but right now the rhythm was helter skelter. Instead of the usual mix of violins rising to meet the melodies of the flutes and the cellos, he was hearing the never ending beat of drums thrumming him with a passion and fear that was relentless.

Up ahead was a small gray house framed by a garden that wrapped around the iron gate protecting the life inside from the outside. The garden seemed to provide a magic that lured people in only to have the strength of the gate keep people out, preserving the magic to only those inside. Inside, inside was where he needed to be. Inside was where all the magic in his life was, all within one person. He pushed the gate and ran through the open door sliding to a stop as he saw what was in front of him.

A bead of sweat made its way down his face as groups of eyes fell on the man that just ran into the house. None of the eyes were the ones he was seeking until he heard his name coming from his right.

“Kuroo…” his name came out choked and heavy and he turned to see the man he was looking for, the magic in his life, Sawamura Daichi. The other man slowly stepped towards him with hesitation. His eyes were red and swollen but glinted with realization as he ran towards Kuroo and fell into his arms.

“She’s gone, she’s gone, she left me…” the words were repeatedly beat into Kuroo’s chest only to be sealed into his heart with the tears coming from the other man. He wrapped his arms around the Daichi hoping to somehow envelop him, as if to protect him from all the pain and hurt coming for him. He looked up, past the eyes that were still on him, and saw the picture in the middle of the room. The picture of Daichi’s mother was framed by flowers and the smoke of the incense burning. He looked around and realized all the eyes that were on him were brimming with tears and belonged to bodies draped in black as they mourned the life of the woman in the picture.

He wrapped his arms around Daichi tighter as he dropped his head onto the other man’s shoulder, the drums in his head finally quieting down only to be replaced by the quiet sobs coming from Daichi’s mouth. He led them to the stairs and sat down trying to soothe the man in his arms as he looked up only seeing a corner of the other room. Only getting a glimpse of the picture showing half of the face of the smiling woman who seemed to be looking right at him. She seemed to be looking into his eyes until she was obscured by the tears silently falling down his face.

* * *

 

It was Thursday and he found himself opening the iron gate once more but the magic of the house seemed to be waning. He knocked on the door and waited until someone opened it for him. The man in front of him was nothing like Sawamura Daichi. Just a few months ago the face in front of him lit up with laughs that brightened the room and coy smiles that would be given away by the wrinkles around his eyes. The man standing in front of him had the same features as Sawamura Daichi but had no life in him. The same eyes that used to hold the wonder of the galaxies in them were now looking up at him with a steel gaze.

“Come in.” Daichi hushed as he turned to walk back into the home. Kuroo followed him in looking around, could this even be called a home anymore? Two months had passed since the day Mrs. Sawamura left the world and it seemed as if she took all the life in her home with her. Walls that were once covered in pictures of smiling faces, exuberant art, and color were now bare. He touched the dark lines left from the frames that had hung on the walls for years and looked over at Daichi. Curled up in a large resting chair he was watching Kuroo and hung his head when their eyes met not being able to stand the questions that lay in Kuroo’s eyes.

“I had to take them down. I can’t look at all of them right now.” The words barely made any sound, at least not to Kuroo because the sound of his heart breaking overpowered anything else at the moment. He made his way to the man in the chair and pushed him lightly to make way for the two to sit together. He picked up Daichi and placed him on his lap and without a fight the other man curled into Kuroo’s chest seeking the warmth from his body. One hand wrapped around the body to hold it firmly and the other running its fingers through Daichi’s short hair. Kuroo sat in silence waiting for the other man to open up, to come to him when he needed him. He would always wait for Daichi.

* * *

 

“Don’t put your feet down.” Kuroo commanded softening his voice when he saw the expression on Daichi’s face. “I don’t want you cutting your feet, please them up.”

He grabbed the broom and swept up the pieces of glasses that were littered across the floor. Kuroo had found the box of pictures and thought it would be a good start to at least put one picture on the wall, but Daichi reacted as soon as he had come downstairs and the next thing he knew the picture was flew across the room and shattered against the wall. Once all the glass was swept up and safely disposed of he bent down and picked up the photo making sure it was safe. In the photo there was a young woman surrounded by flowers and green as she laughed at a young boy. The boy had turned the hose on himself and was soaked. Kuroo smiled as he looked at a young Daichi with his mom, it looked to be taken in the garden in front of the house. His eyes were filling with tears when he felt a tug on his shirt before arms wrapped around him. Daichi hugged Kuroo from the back rubbing his face into Kuroo’s back.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have gotten so mad.” The other man mumbled against Kuroo. He turned and held up Daichi’s face and wiped away the tears that streaked his face. He bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead and held him tight only whispering reassurances as Daichi shook.

* * *

 

He woke up to the sound of ruffling and sensed movement to his side opening his eyes to see Daichi sheepishly smiling. Kuroo sat up in shock and rubbed his eyes as if to shake off whatever pleasant dream he was having that brought the man he loved to his room. Daichi put the plate down on the dresser and stepped back slightly to make room as Kuroo put his feet on the ground.

“I made you breakfast.” The other man mumbled. Kuroo saw that he was dressed in a blue sweater and khakis and had shaved his face looking much livelier than he had seen the man in the past few months. But more importantly Daichi’s eyes no longer felt cold and closed off as they looked at him.

“Thank you…” he mumbled as he watched the man leave the room. Running his hand through his mess of hair he looked down at the plate of pancakes and smiled. Just one look from the man was all it took to ease the doubt that had entered his heart. _Honestly he’s got me wrapped around his finger and I haven’t even confessed my feelings._ He stretched and got out the bed going to the bathroom across the hall. His own face looked back at him in the mirror as he thought back to the past few months. It took a lot of pleading and promises but his boss let him take a temporary leave for some time in order to be with Daichi. After a month though he obviously had to start his work again but luckily he could do it from the house and send it in. Thinking back it was clearly a risky plan, there was no guarantee Daichi wouldn’t just close the door on his face. He had plenty of other people closer to him that could have stayed here with him but he let him stay in his house.

Kuroo took his plate downstairs and sat down at the small dining table. Contrary to what people may think he never came with any ulterior motives, death was not something he wanted to take advantage of just to get the other man to love him. He watched the other man walk around the kitchen slowly but surely finding his pace as he made more pancakes. It may have taken time but he was ecstatic to see life slowly fill the body of the man he loved. Even he could sense a quiet tempo pick up in his body reacting to the light thrum of life in the room. With a small smile and large hope in his heart he took the first bite of his breakfast.

* * *

 

“Go back to work. It’s been months, I don’t want you fired.” Kuroo looked up at the words coming out of Daichi’s mouth. His own mouth dried, tongue too heavy to form words back as his mind came to a stop. He tried to read the other man’s face but Daichi was focused on the weeds in front of him and making sure he pulled all of them out thoroughly. Daichi had waken Kuroo up asking for help in the garden, it was the first time in months he had seen a vibrant look on Daichi’s face so there was no way he was refusing. But now it was like a thousand pounds had struck Kuroo across the face and sat on his heart as his mind whipped up assumptions that he had inconvenienced Daichi with his prolonged stay.

“I-I’ve been on top of my work Sawamura. My boss is fine with my absence there’s no rush, I’m here for you.” He managed to push out of his mouth continuing to stare at the other man willing him to accept. Hoping he would accept his request and the plea for the feelings behind the statement. A plea to accept the love he had been hoping was growing in Daichi for the past few months. As if able to read his mind Daichi looked up with neither a smile nor a frown.

“I know you are, and I’ll be here for you when you come back after work.” Daichi spoke staring at Kuroo and it was then that Kuroo saw the understanding in his eyes. “Go to work tomorrow, go to your place, and then come here for dinner. I have something to tell you then.” With that last sentence Daichi ended the conversation and got up to go retrieve more potting soil from the house.

Kuroo looked out at the lines of flowers and plants they had gone and picked up from the shop. He didn’t know what to make from the words he had just heard but he remained strong. The two had gotten closer in the past few months, they had seen sides of each other none were probably aware of, and in the middle of all this he had hoped love was beginning to grow in Daichi’s heart. He looked around at the garden surrounding him and felt his own roots taking place in the garden. Closing his eyes he could picture Mrs. Sawamura starting this garden with just a few plants and watching it grow alongside her own son. She helped it grow and fixed it up with her son showing signs of the two of them all around it. It was as if she herself was wrapping around the house with the magic and love she has in her heart for her son. Kuroo lifted one of the plants and smiled.

“Let me join you. Let me protect him and wrap him with my love much like you.”

* * *

 

He fixed the flowers in his hands to make sure they weren’t being crushed. He stood outside the iron gate looking at the gray house as he remembered the time months ago when he stood in the same place. At that time drums banged in his head when he pushed through the gate entering a place once filled with magic that dulled with the pain of a loss. But now a symphony played a symphony as he pushed through the gate entering a garden brimming with light and magic and he took the steps up to the door and knocked. He closed his eyes and felt the life of the garden hum around him in tune with the symphony in his head growing with his anticipation until the door opened. Daichi stood in the doorway framed by the soft light of the house making him look like the angel Kuroo had always seen. He looked down at the man he’s loved for years standing before him with a smile that calmed the frenzy in his mind. The music settled into a harmony as Kuroo looked over the man whose face once upon a time had no sign of life but was now lit up with a smile that made his eyes wrinkle at the corner. Kuroo’s eyes travelled down the man clad in a dark gray button down and pressed pants that clothed a body once broken by pain and hurt but was now covering a body standing tall and strong much like the days it stood as the captain of a team. Kuroo’s eyes flew up to meet the other man’s eyes seeing in them the wonder of the galaxies and warmth that embraced Kuroo with just a look.

“If you’re done standing there and staring at me you can come in.” Daichi laughed as he gestured inside with his arm showing Kuroo a bright house with walls covered in pictures of smiling faces, exuberant art, and color. “You look really nice, are those for me?” Daichi asked looking at the flowers cradled in Kuroo’s arms as the taller man walked in with a smile.

“Tulips, they always remind me of you.” He handed the bouquet to the other man who looked down at the flowers in shock. “You don’t like them?” He rubbed his neck nervously but then noticed the shock had changed and now Daichi was looking down at the flowers with such love Kuroo thought he would melt at that very moment.

“Yellow tulips, do you know what they mean?” The other man asked as he walked down the hall to the kitchen. Kuroo slipped off his shoes and looked up at the image of the broad back in front of him and could only hum in question as he straightened up and started to follow down the hall. The man in front of his turned his head to look back at Kuroo with a coy smile on his face that stopped Kuroo in his place and caused his body to hum with a quick rhythm matching the rate of his heartbeat.

“They mean hopelessly in love. Fitting for how I feel about you.” Daichi’s eyes sparkled as he chuckled and turned around to face Kuroo walking to meet him and take his hand pulling him towards the kitchen with a strength and love that washed over Kuroo until he realized, it was all for him.


End file.
